The process for manufacturing a tire includes mixing rubber materials, calendaring the mixed rubber materials, overmolding the raw tire, and curing the raw tire to complete the final shape of the tire, including a tread pattern and a sidewall mark. After the completion of the tire production, based on the security of use, the tire must be transported or sent to the laboratory for a strict testing, and then the qualified tires are stored in the warehouse. The products are allocated with serial numbers for shipment. During the process from detection to shipment, a tag is manually attached to each of the products. This way consumes labor and is easy to make a mistake. Conventional one-dimensional or two-dimensional bar code label identification uses an optical scanner to perform an electronic identification to reduce the errors. However, for the manpower or mechanical automated scanning, there is a scanning distance or angle limit. Sometimes, it is unable to complete the identification. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.